In refrigerators, various electrical components, e.g. lights, temperature sensors etc. are housed in a cavity surrounded by a wall structure which provides thermal insulation. The wall structure normally consists of an inliner and an outliner separated by a foam material, e.g. polyurethane foam. Electrical connection between the components and ambient power supply or control systems e.g. for regulating temperature of the refrigerator, is normally constituted by bundles of cables extending between desired locations on an inner surface of the cavity and desired locations on an outer surface of the box. The cables extend between these locations inside the wall structure, i.e. between the inliner and the outliner, and they are encapsulated in the foam material. In that way, the layout of the inner and outer surfaces can be simplified.
Since the foam material is normally adhered in direct contact with the inliner and the outliner, it is difficult to locate cables inside the wall structure, and after the assembling of the wall structure, it is impossible to position new cables inside the structure. In the assembling process for making refrigerators, electrical components are normally wired through passages extending throughout the wall structure, and evidently, such penetration of the thermally insulating foam material is undesired with respect to the insulating capability and with respect to the layout of the inner or outer surface along which the additional cables will be exposed.